Pardonne moi Sam
by Miriel
Summary: ONE SHOT! Nous savons ce qui advient de Sam, après sa confrontation avec la monstrueuse Shelob. Mais pour Frodon, nous n’en avons qu’un vague aperçu…


**Auteur:** Miriel 

**Genre: **Drama (Drame)

**Langue: **Français

**Rating: **G

**Résumé: **Nous savons ce qui advient de Sam, après sa confrontation avec la monstrueuse Shelob. Mais pour Frodon, nous n'en avons qu'un vague aperçu…

**Disclamer: **Les personnages suivants ne m' appartiennent pas: Frodon, Sam, Shelob, les orques (hey oui, même ces bestioles puantes et perfides! ), Bilbon, Merry, Pippin, Faramir, Primula Brandebouc, Drogon Sacquet, etc…

**Note: **Ceci est mon premier _One Shot_. Il est pour Isilwen Took (Salvi) qui corrige mes fics depuis déjà quelques mois et qui fait du très bon travail. Mais elle est d'abord une fan inconditionnel de Frodon. Bien entendu, ce chapitre je l'ai fait corrigé par quelqu'un d'autre (aussi fan de Frodon ;)), afin d'être certaine qu'Isil ne voit le travail que lorsqu'il sera terminé. Donc, merci aussi à Kristaline pour avoir corrigé ce _One Shot._

ONE SHOT 

**Pardonne-moi Sam…**

Le ciel était sombre et obscur. Mais, il ne faisait pas nuit, loin de là. Car depuis déjà plusieurs jours, le firmament était d'une couleur encre. L'Ombre Maléfique de Sauron s'étendait à présent bien au-delà des frontières de son Pays, gagnant en force et en puissance. Elle se faufilait dans les beaux paysages d'Ithilien, de Gondor. Elle montait jusqu'aux vastes Plaines du Rohan. Sombre nuage de désespoir. Avait-elle déjà atteint la Comté? Le hobbit n'en savait rien. L'Ombre du Mordor allait plus loin, toujours plus loin. Elle masquait les étoiles, la lune, le soleil. Elle faisait même perdre espoir aux plus braves.

**_Il y a déjà longtemps que j'ai perdu espoir. Je n'ai plus confiance en rien. Ma Mission, je ne la réussirai pas. Jamais. Elle est d'ailleurs terminée. J'ai échoué. Lamentablement. J'avais fait une promesse, un serment, et je n'ai pu le tenir. Je n'ai pas été assez attentif. La folie et la joie l'ont emporté sur mon mutisme et mon amertume. _**

****

**_À la vue de cette tour où vacillait à son sommet une lueur rouge, j'ai cru que j'étais sauvé. Qu'une fois passé en Mordor, cette Créature Immonde ne pourrait plus me faire de mal. J'avais tort. Affreusement tort. Je me suis mis à courir dans l'allée qui me mènerait enfin à mon Destin, à la dernière étape de mon pénible voyage. Et, je ne L'ai pas entendue venir. _**

****

**_Blanche, Immense, Dégoûtante, se déplaçant, silencieuse comme une ombre, sur ses huit pattes, Elle s'est glissée tel le prédateur qu'Elle est derrière moi. Sa proie, sa cible, c'était moi. Je me souviens encore de la sensation de son cruel dard empoisonné alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la chair de ma nuque. Son venin qui se répandait à une vitesse que je ne saurai décrire dans tout mon corps qui s'engourdissait._** **__**

****

**_Transperçant tels des poignards mes dernières pensées, une voix retentit derrière moi. Une voix horrifiée, tremblante qui, pourtant, continue de résonner dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse taire subitement. _**

****

**« Regardez derrière! Attention maître! Je suis… »**

****

**_Mais il était trop tard, mon cher Sam. Car j'étais déjà atteint. Ma vie, qui avait pourtant été bien courte et sans intérêt, défilait devant mes yeux. Je revoyais mes défunts parents qui me regardaient avec fierté alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant. Mes cousins, Meriadoc Brandebouc et Peregrïn Touque, qui s'amusaient parfois à me mettre en colère dans leur jeunesse. La grotte, Sméagol qui nous avait abandonnés, Sam et moi. La mort. J'allais mourir. Je sentais ce froid m'envahir. Ma dernière pensée parvint à mon esprit : _**_pardonne-moi Sam**. **_

Le hobbit ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ceux-ci, scintillants encore de la fatigue accumulée, étaient d'un azur profond. Sa vue, bien qu'embrouillée, percevait des ombres sombres et menaçantes qui se serraient les unes contre les autres comme pour l'empêcher de voir la faible lueur rougeâtre émise pour la lumière suspendue au plafond. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Comment était-il arrivé là, dans cette prison aux murs de briques et de peur? Il était perdu, désemparé. Affolé comme un petit animal qui venait de se faire capturer par un chasseur et qui sentait venir une fin cruelle et perfide.

On l'interrogea. On lui demanda la raison de sa venue dans cet endroit où jamais personne, même les plus courageux, n'osaient s'aventurer. Il ne répondit pas. On le brusqua, le malmena. On poussa la perfidie jusqu'à lui arracher ses vêtements, à le fouetter et à le battre. Mais malgré tous cela, il ne dit mot, se renfermant peu à peu dans son mutisme. Découragés par son lourd silence, ses assaillants se retirèrent, emportant avec eux tous les objets de leur prisonnier.

_**Sam… où es-tu donc passé? Où es-tu donc allé? Es-tu mort? T'es-tu fais toi aussi empoisonné par cette Araignée Géante? Où que tu sois, **pardonne-moi Sam_**_. Si je t'avais écouté, si je ne m'étais pas laissé berner si aisément par Gollum, si… Mais aucun _si _ne pourraient être une raison valable pour cette erreur grotesque et stupide. Il y a beaucoup trop d'erreurs accumulées depuis le début. Une addition pour en venir à la situation présente. _**

****

_**Mais toi, Sam, tu m'as toujours donné de bons conseils. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même lorsque je te rejetais, lorsque j'étais bête avec toi. Quel sot j'ai été! Jamais je ne le répèterai assez, je le crains. J'ai tant d'erreurs à me reprocher. J'ai commis tant de fautes irréparables. Et je t'ai perdu, toi. L'ami par excellence que je n'ai pas été capable de croire. **Pardonne-moi Sam**…**_

Le temps passait lentement, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose le rattrape. Des erreurs passées sans nul doute. Le hobbit était toujours là, il n'avait pas bougé. Tous ses membres commençaient à être rigides, mais il ne s'en plaignait guère, car une simple petite phrase ou un gémissement pourrait attirer l'attention de ses gardiens, et il ne voulait surtout pas risquer d'être une nouvelle fois rossé.

Une faible brise, lui indiquant qu'il était situé en hauteur, s'infiltra sournoisement entre deux briques mal soudées, frôlant de près sa peau nue et blafarde. Il frissonna, de terreur et de froid. Sur son épaule, l'on pouvait voir, parfaitement visible, une ancienne balafre répugnante qui lui avait été faite par le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar, lorsque ses amis et lui se trouvaient près du Mont Venteux.

Les heures succédaient aux minutes à la vitesse d'une lente tortue. Et il ne bougeait toujours pas. Paralysé par la peur et le froid il était. Enfin, ne pouvant plus retenir en lui cet immense et insoutenable fardeau, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Celles-ci se mirent à couler le long de ses joues telles des petites rivières aux travers les bois obscurs et profonds qu'étaient la saleté de son visage. Ses sanglots, bien qu'étouffés, reflétaient tel un miroir toutes les peines et les souffrances que le pauvre hobbit avait dû enduré sans se plaindre depuis déjà bien des mois.

Il pleura de longues heures. Son corps nu était agité de temps à autre de soubresauts. De sa nudité il ne se souciait guère, d'ailleurs. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de s'échapper de cet endroit qui était l'antre même du diable. De s'enfuir au loin, avant que l'Ombre n'ait asservi tous les peuples encore libres de la Terre du Milieu. Mais il ne voulait certes pas partir pour éviter les regards pleins de représailles que lui adresseraient ses compagnons quand ils apprendraient qu'il avait échoué.

La déroute de l'armée rassemblant les derniers Hommes libres des Terres du Milieu laisserait le champ libre à celles du Pays Noir, qui asserviraient et détruiraient tous ceux qui osent s'interposer à elles sur leur passage. La fin. Les elfes s'enfuiront en Valinor, mais ne seront en sûreté, car l'Ombre traversera au delà de la Mer. Ce sera la Fin. La Fin de Toutes Choses.

Des cris et des hurlements assourdissants parvinrent aux oreilles du hobbit. Il cessa alors de se lamenter sur son triste sort pour tendre l'oreille. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges des larmes qui les avaient inondés et dont le débit venait de s'arrêter soudainement, la peur remportant sur tous.

Il apprit avec horreur la cause de tout cela : lui, et ce qu'il possédait. L'Anneau? Était-ce de l'Unique dont ses gardiens parlaient? Même si le froid qui régnait dans sa prison était presque insoutenable pour son corps, les sueurs froides se mirent à glisser le long de son dos. Mais, soudain, les traits de son visage se durcirent. Penser que _son _Anneau était entre les mains d'orques immondes faisait montrer en lui une fureur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Mais sa colère se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'une voix d'orque parlant d'une _chemise scintillante _parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles de hobbit à l'affût.

**_Mon temps est terminé. Je vais mourir tôt ou tard. J'espère que ce sera tôt. Ainsi, je ne verrais pas le monde s'effondrer. Je ne verrais pas mes amis périr. Je ne vivrais pas dans la hantise de ce que j'ai échoué._**

**_Papa, Maman, là où vous êtes, peu m'importe-t-il de savoir, voyez-vous votre fils unique? Le voyez vous, désespéré, abattu, nu? Le voyez-vous se morfondre sur son sort, sur sa Mission? Croyez-vous que vous avez bien fait de me concevoir? Croyez-vous que vous m'avez élevé correctement? On m'a toujours dit que je terminerai mal. Et vous, le pensiez-vous aussi?_**

**_Bilbon, que pensez-vous de votre cousin germain? Avez-vous, vous aussi, honte de lui? Avez-vous honte de vous-même, très cher Bilbon? Ne vous en souciez guère : ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est de la mienne. Tout est arrivé à cause de moi._**

**_Merry, Pippin, où êtes-vous à présent? Avez-vous perdu votre joie et votre entrain? Votre enthousiasme? Quoi qu'il arrive, ne les perdez surtout pas, car c'est ce que vous avez de plus précieux en ce monde._**

**_Aragorn, avez-vous atteint le Gondor accompagné de vos fidèles compagnons? Avez-vous revendiqué votre droit de règne sur le Peuple des Hommes? Legolas et Gimli sont-ils toujours aussi chamailleurs ou leurs ardeurs se sont-elles calmées?_**

**_Faramir… avez-vous atteint Minas Tirith avant que ne tombe telle une malédiction le courroux du Seigneur des Anneaux? Je suis désolé, Faramir, mais la confiance que vous aviez en moi a été vaine._**

_**Sam, je suis prisonnier. Je ne puis m'échapper par aucun moyen. Condamn à rester ici jusqu'à la fin de mes jours tout en sachant que le monde est détruit par ma faute. Je suis tellement désemparé. Je ne sais que faire. Mais toi, Sam, saurais-tu? J'en suis certain. Et, même si tu ne pourrais faire quelque chose, entendre ta voix me réconforterait. Mais tu es loin désormais. Vivant, mort, je ne puis le dire. **Pardonne-moi Sam._

Étant égaré dans ses sombres et funèbres pensées, le hobbit n'entendit pas les bruits et les cris de bagarre se tairent comme si soudainement, il avait été isolé du monde extérieur. Il ne reprit conscience que lorsqu'une douce musique se faufila jusqu'à ses oreilles. Un doux chant plein d'espoir, mais aussi de souffrance austère. Un chant de la Comté. Il essaya péniblement d'y répondre, mais sa faiblesse eut raison de lui. Il appuya sa tête sur le sol, résigné à se faire muet pour le restant de ses jours.

Il sursauta lorsque qu'une voix terrifiante lui perça les tympans. Il se replia sur lui-même, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher cette fois-ci.

_« Holà! Toi là-haut, rat de fumier! Arrête tes vagissements, ou je vais aller m'occuper de toi. T'entends? »_

Le hobbit ne répondit pas, trop terrifié pour parler ou émettre un son. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenter de suivre la musique qui n'était sans nul doute le fruit de son imagination défaillante.

_« Bon_, continua l'orque d'en bas. _Mais je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil sur toi tout de même et voir ce que tu manigances. »_

Le Semi-homme tressaillit à nouveau. La trappe qui menait à sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître un immonde orque qui le regardait d'un air cruel et menaçant. Que ce fut par réflexe ou par folie, le hobbit se redressa péniblement sur ses genoux écorchés et ses mains toutes aussi sales, tentant, malgré sa douleur, d'échapper à l'hideux orque.

_« Reste tranquille, ou je te le ferai payer cher! Tu n'as pas longtemps à vivre en paix, je suppose; mais si tu ne veux pas que la rigolade commence tout de suite, garde ta trappe fermée, compris? Voilà toujours un petit avertissement! »_

Il ne pu faire autrement que de fermer les yeux et de se préparer à l'inévitable choc entre sa peau pâle et la lanière de cuir. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, lorsque celle-ci s'abattit sur son dos, il tenta de retenir un hurlement de douleur qui ne sortit de sa bouche que sous la forme d'un faible gémissement. Il s'écroula avec un bruit mat sur le sol de boisé. Il ramena son bras au-dessus de sa tête pour s'abriter et se para à nouveau pour un autre coup de fouet. _[…] mais le coup ne retomba jamais. […]_

Quelqu'un cria, bondissant au travers la pièce tel un chat enragé chargeant sur sa prochaine victime. En suivit quelque chose qui aurait pu être une bataille, mais le hobbit n'osa ouvrir les yeux, terrifié qu'il était. Un cri et un choc sourd mit fin à cela. Des légers bruits de pas qui se précipitaient vers lui…

_[…] « Frodon! Monsieur Frodon, bien-aimé! Cria Sam, presque aveuglé par les larmes. C'est Sam, je suis arrivé! »_

_Il souleva à demi son maître et le serra contre sa poitrine. Frodon ouvrit les yeux._

_« Suis-je encore en train de rêver? Murmura-t-il. Mais les autres rêves étaient horribles._

_-Vous ne rêvez pas du tout, Maître, dit Sam. C'est vrai. Je suis arrivé._

_-J'ai peine à le croire, dit Frodon, l'étreignant. Il y avait un Orque avec un fouet, et puis il s'est transformé en Sam! Alors, je ne rêvais pas après tout lorsque j'ai entendu ce chant en bas et que j'ai essayé de répondre. Était-ce toi?_

_-Oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Frodon. J'avais presque renoncé à tout espoir. Je n'avais pas pu vous trouver._

_-Eh bien, c'est fait maintenant, Sam, cher Sam, dit Frodon, et il se laissa aller dans les doux bras de Sam, fermant les yeux comme un enfant rassuré, quand les peurs nocturnes ont été chassés par une voix ou une main aimée. » […]_

_[TOLKIEN, John Ronald Reuel. Le Seigneur des Anneaux, le Retour du Roi, Pocket, 2002, 576 pages. Pages de l'extrait : 287-288]_

**_Sam… te voilà enfin. Je ne t'espérais plus. Je te croyais mort. Mais, tu es là à présent. Tu m'as retrouvé._**

**_Cette luminosité dans tes yeux bruns qui représente la joie est bien plus rassurante que la lumière écarlate qu'émet la lanterne du plafond sur ma peau. Mais ne crois pas que je suis fiévreux par sa faute. Peut-être le suis-je réellement, mais c'est le poison de l'Arachnide Géante qui en est la cause._**

**_Comment as-tu pu lui échapper, Sam? Qu'est-il arrivé après que j'ai perdu conscience? Tu me le diras un jour, lorsque nous serons sortis d'ici. Pour l'instant, peu m'importe de savoir. Je veux m'échapper._**

**_Je pourrais rester ainsi une éternité. Je m'abandonnerais même au sommeil, ce que je n'ai pas osé faire depuis bien de longs et pénibles jours. Crois-tu que lorsque je me réveillerais, je constaterais que tout n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar?_**

_**Mais, je t'en prie, Sam, ne me fais pas la morale pour ne pas avoir écouté tes conseils venus du cœur. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Encore une fois je te le répète :**_ _Pardonne-moi Sam._

**_FIN_**

voilà. Un peu partout, il y avait des images. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous plait…


End file.
